


Tender Morning

by Woodlandcritter



Series: Doomstrange [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Comics, Doctor Doom - Freeform, Doctor Strange - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, doomstrange - Freeform, its gay, this is my first drabble rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodlandcritter/pseuds/Woodlandcritter
Summary: First writing ive ever posted yeehaw- kinda ooc, but i dont care 'cause i need fluff of these two.





	Tender Morning

Stephen cracked open one eye, the other buried in the pillow beneath his head. The sorcerer was greeted to the sight of silk cream pillows and a dark velvet cover atop his shoulders. The room was far from modest, Green curtains lined with a brilliant gold covered tall windows, and elegant furniture sat atop one of the softest rugs Stephen could recall ever touching. It smelled of old books, of pine and cedar. Stephen sat up slowly, begrudgingly, grunting as he propped his weight on his arms. The cover slips and pools at his waist, and it isn't until he looks down and sees his own bare skin littered in bite marks and hickies that he remembers the night before. Victor.

It only took Stephen a moment longer to notice the other’s relaxed body on the other end of the bed, back facing him. He’d blame his sleep-riddled brain for the slow process if he had cared, but instead let out a soft sigh followed by a gentle smile. Scooting over towards the left side of the bed where Victor slept soundly, the sorcerer lifted the cover back over himself and re-situated so that his chest touched Victor’s back. Stephen felt his fellow sorcerer’s strong shoulder blades tense up against his skin and prepared himself for rejection, to be forced away or sneered at.

What he hadn't expected was for the man in his arms, the notorious Doctor Doom, to let out a deep but silent breath and relax once more. It made Stephen’s chest feel light and airy, and he couldn't help but smile a little wider as he pressed his forehead to the back of the larger man’s neck, lifting a shaking hand to comb through soft, brown locks in a rare moment of tenderness. He vaguely wondered if Victor was even really awake, but decided against finding out, unwilling to spoil the opportunity to feel close to the man.

Stephen was almost drifting himself when Victor shifted. The sorcerer supreme sucked in a sharp breath and stiffened for a moment as the other turned around to face him, and to Stephen’s further surprise, enveloped him in strong, dark tan arms. Victor looked at Stephen with the slightest of smirks and a quirked brow. Oh. Stephen was staring. He settled himself once more, this time in the arms of the man he found himself loving more and more. He’d be damned if he didn’t let himself enjoy this, and seeing Victor seem to enjoy it as well left a serene contentment washing over him, leaving him feeling even warmer than from the combined body heat of the two trapped by the thick cover. Just ten more minutes, then he’d get up, he told himself.


End file.
